A Magical Friendship
by SquishdedChild
Summary: A friendship is made when a young girl loses her toad on a train to Hogwarts. See what happens when different problems such as secret crushes interfere with it.


As she paced down the corridor of the Hogwarts Express, Selene Longbottom searched the floor frantically for her pet toad. It was her first time going to Hogwarts and she had already forgotten to keep an eye on him.

She passed James Potter, a family friend with messy black hair and bright brown eyes.

"James, have you seen my toad?"

"Oh, hey Selene. Sorry I haven't seen him."

Once Selene turned around, James went back to telling his friends about how he had tricked his little brother, Albus into thinking he was a squib.

She was walking back to her seat, when a handsome young boy with shaggy, dirty blonde hair and big, dreamy blue eyes tapped on her shoulder.

"Were you looking for this?" he asked, holding out Trevor.

"Oh, Trevor!" Selene exclaimed as she took her beloved toad into her arms.

"I heard a thumping sound in our compartment and found him under the seat." He explained.

"Thanks, I thought I lost him for good. The same thing happened to my dad on the way to his first year at Hogwarts. He ended up making some new friends from that."

"Well, it looks like you just made a new friend too. I'm Lysander, Lysander Scamander."

Selene blushed. "Your mom is Luna Lovegood Scamander? Our parents were best friends while going to Hogwarts."

"Oh yeah, I've heard about a Neville Longbottom. Wow, that's so cool that he's the Herbology Professor."

"Yeah it's nice having him go to school with me. Well, thanks again for finding him."

As Selene turned to walk away, Lysander suddenly stopped her.

"Wait! There's an extra seat in my compartment. You can sit with me if you want to."

"That would be nice. Wait one second, I'll get my stuff."

Once Selene and Lysander reached the compartment, Selene noticed another boy who shared the same looks as Lysander.

"Um, who is that?" she whispered.

"Selene this is my twin, Lorcan. Lorcan, this is Selene Longbottom."

"Hey," said Lorcan, "you're that one dude's daughter aren't you? The one who used to be friends with our mom?"

"Yeah, me and Lysander were just talking about it."

Lorcan seemed very nice to Selene, although he had a gleam of mischief in his eyes, unlike his brother.

The rest of the trip was very pleasant, although Lysander couldn't help from staring at Selene's exotic features. She had very pale skin, peacock-green colored eyes, and long curly blonde hair. Overall, he found her very attractive.

Once the train reached Hogwarts, Selene noticed the familiar Rubeus Hagrid she had seen in old family photos. He was a very big man with long tangled black hair, a long matching beard, and black eyes. He escorted them to the boats that waited to take them to the castle.

"First years this way!" Argus Filch called, leading them to the Great Hall.

It was the most amazing room Selene had ever seen. Candles floated overhead and the ceiling was bewitched to resemble the beautiful night sky. Four long tables, spread around the room were filled with students, talking amongst each other. At the head of the room, stood a large podium with Headmistress McGonagall, standing before it.

"Attention!" she called.

The whole room became silent.

"Welcome to another year of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry! I would also like to give a special welcome to Professor Corvi, who will fill the position of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher this year. First years, if you could line up please! When I call you up, I will place the sorting hat on your head. You will than be placed in your house: Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, or Hufflepuff. First up, Bootes Anna!"

The Sorting Hat took a while before making up a decision, "Hufflepuff!"

After several names were called, it was Selene's turn to be sorted. Her legs were shaking as she walked up the steps to where McGonagall was standing. The hat was placed on her head and finally she was placed in her house.

"Gryffindor!"

She walked to the table where the cheering Gryffindors were seated. She listened as the Scamanders were placed in their houses. Both walked down happily after being placed in Gryffindor as well.

The next person called up was a shy young boy with white-blonde hair, gray eyes, and very pale skin by the name of Scorpius Malfoy. He looked very discouraged when he was placed in his house and muttered under his breath as he walked to the Slytherin table.

Several other names were called up, such as Albus Potter (who resembled his brother, James except for his green eyes) and Rose Weasley (a girl with red hair and blue eyes), who were cousins and both placed in Gryffindor.

"Now that everyone is settled in their houses," Professor McGonagall announced, "let the feast begin!"

Hundreds of different dishes appeared on each table and all the students began to eat. After everyone finished dessert, prefects lead their houses to their dormitories. Selene shared a room with three other girls: Amelia Luxe, a girl with short shiny black hair and light blue eyes; Emma Lacerta, a girl with long curly brown hair and brown eyes; and Rose Weasley.

After unpacking, Selene got in bed and turned out the light.


End file.
